<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll travel the world, but your eyes are home by cutebutpsyco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655860">I'll travel the world, but your eyes are home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco'>cutebutpsyco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Macarons, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Not technically a flower shop AU, flower shop, writersmonth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>WRITERSMONTH 2020 DAY 1: FLOWER SHOP (AU) || MARVEL POLYSHIP BINGO. FILL: MACARONS</b> <i>Screw that, finding the time was the only main problem. No jealousy, no hiding from the mediatic downfall, no problems in the bed, not at all. None of what all people said someone in a polyamorous relationship could have faced. Just a stupid, little, insurmountable problem: didn’t matter how many timezones they crossed, it was hard for them to be together longer than a couple of hours.</i><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Stephen Strange, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll travel the world, but your eyes are home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bingo fill? By me? This year? I know, you all are super surprised, aren't you?! Well, I am.<br/>Anyways, I wrote this little thing both for a bingo I'm really hyped about because it'll mean give more visibility to my super-rare ot+ in the fandom and for writersmonth on Tumblr. Now, about it... The prompt was flower shop AU, but I honestly have no idea how to write those and I wanted to have this posted before the end of the day, so it implies a lot of paragraphs about a flower shop. </p><p>As always, not betad and nothing belongs to me. The title just popped in my mind so I'm sure it's not mine, but I can't tell where it comes from.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And Stephen will attend a gala in London next week, I don’t think I’ll make it…” Tony nodded, looking at the shared calendar opened on his computer. </p><p>“Take the jet, I have a meeting with the stockholders which I can’t postpone any longer, but there’s no reason why he should be alone,” He cut the other person short. That was harder than he originally thought. He wouldn’t even imagine that the main problem in being in a relationship with two people was finding the time to be together, the three of them. Screw that, finding the time was the only main problem. No jealousy, no hiding from the mediatic downfall, no problems in the bed, not at all. None of what all people said someone in a polyamorous relationship could have faced. Just a stupid, little, insurmountable problem: didn’t matter how many timezones they crossed, it was hard for them to be together longer than a couple of hours. </p><p>Nobody was to blame, if not their works. “Fury wants to see me, I’m probably going to be on a mission sooner than later.” </p><p>“When do you have to meet him?” Tony asked, looking over the flight ETA. A couple of hours, and hopefully he could get Stephen from Metro General and reach the tower and spend the rest of the day with him and Natasha. If the President didn’t decide to declare war or an idiot destroyed their brain in the meanwhile. </p><p>“Over dinner, four hours max,” Ok, not night together, but at least he got to see his two favourite people in the world but for Rhodey who walked inside the cabin the moment he thought of him. </p><p>“Great, I’m coming home and get the doctor on the road,” He said and was this close to ending the call when Natasha spoke again.</p><p>“Wait,” She said. “Stephen’s not at Metro General. “Something big happened in Brooklin and they needed every surgeon in triage. Christine texted she’d try to get him home before he hits 36 hours of shift. In the case, she can’t and I’m already gone, tell him I love him.”</p><p>Tony nodded and closed the call with a kiss before raising his eyes on Rhodey. “Nat?” His best friend asked. </p><p>“She’ll leave soon, Stephen’s in triage and next week will be in London and I’ve Afghanistan very likely when he’ll be back so, please, tell me the President isn’t planning any war.”</p><p>The Colonel laughed. “Not that I know about, and they usually inform the liaison guy if they’ll need more weapons. Is there something I can do for you?”</p><p>Tony ran a hand in his hair, trying to think about it. Rhodey couldn’t provide him more hours in a day, or less messed up schedules, but it was sort of Tony’s fault for almost never being in New York so maybe his best friend could help him to ask forgiveness. </p><p>--</p><p>Rhodey's idea was way simpler than any other plan Tony could have thought about: they had a few hours that night, maybe Stephen could make it and stay a bit with them before Nat left for her meeting. Not that he hoped that much, but still. And what Tony’s best friend said was, basically: bring them something home. </p><p>It was stupid, childish, it wasn’t something that screamed Tony Stark, but he knew neither of them was with him for the Tony Stark persona, they loved him for who he really was, and crazy gifts in the largest size he could find them were definitely what Tony Stark, the man, not the businessman, really was. </p><p>Which was the reason why the moment his jet touched down at JFK he called Happy and started to give his friend directions all over the city. The first place to go was the flower shop near his childhood home. He’s known the owner since he was a kid and she reminded him of his mom. More times than not, the elderly woman told him he was the only reason why she was still open. Tony asked what she meant. The shop was almost always filled with clients and her granddaughter who wanted to take over the activity was a real artist in creating floral compositions. The woman smiled at him and told him that he was the only one who still came in the shop instead of sending butlers, drivers or shopping assistants. </p><p>“You care,” She told him. “You don’t buy flowers to say ‘sorry if I slept with my secretary’, you buy flowers because you want them to speak when you can’t.” </p><p>Tony knew it was true. He knew that every time he went to buy flowers from that old woman it was because he wanted to tell either Stephen or Nat or them both something. He was glad somebody could see that he cared, someone who wasn’t a person who loved him, even if that person was a woman who didn’t know him but reminded him of Maria. </p><p>He got out of the shop with a bunch of yellow tulips (Nat’s favourite flowers), lavender (Stephen’s favourite perfume) and blue roses (because Tony loved them and they always looked pretty) and then asked Happy to head to Laduree. </p><p>Overpriced French pastries were their sweets while Tony preferred doughnuts and Stephen wasn’t a huge fan of sweets in general, macarons were something that they had the first time the three of them got out together, the first thing that Nat brought in for breakfast along with black coffee, and, most important, the pastry Stephen was caught by a paparazzi feed to Tony. </p><p>It was stupid, maybe, thinking that they could overcome every problem with flowers and macarons, but they made it work, and Tony knew that he wasn’t ready to give up to it. Even if it was more likely that the three of them were three opposite corners of the globe than in the same room. It was fine it was more than ok. Maybe proving that distance relationships could perfectly work was another thing of theirs. Tony would rather accept that for the rest of his life than to leave one of them to go. </p><p>He smiled, at the thought of being forever with them and then walked to the elevator, surprised when he saw the light to call it to shine in red. Nobody used that lift but for the people who had keys to the penthouse. “Jarvis?” He asked, immediately worried but that weird occurrence. “Who is using the elevator right now?”</p><p>“Dr Stephen Vincent Strange, Sir,” The AI answered, and Tony could physically feel his smile growing wider. Maybe they could still steal a couple of hours just for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!</p><p><b>wanna say hi?</b> come on tumblr <a href="http://myrxellabaratheon.tumblr.com/">@myrxellabaratheon</a> and <a href="http://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/">@ironstrange-is-the-endgame</a><br/><b>do you want a fic written by me?</b> Click on my irinstrange blog and check the pinned post!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>